


Communications Delay

by MajaLi



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Get Together, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajaLi/pseuds/MajaLi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey and Mike leave each other silly voicemails; shenanigans and revelations ensue.  Takes place around 1x06.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communications Delay

**Author's Note:**

> Short little fill for [this](http://suitsmeme.livejournal.com/1110.html?thread=593750#t593750) kinkmeme prompt. Also posted [here](http://maja-li.livejournal.com/61669.html) on my LJ.

Mike doesn't notice the "missed call" alert blinking in the corner of his phone until he gets home; he blames it on exhaustion from a sleepless night combined with a day of running around at Harvey's beck and call. Then he notices who it's from.

"Harvey?" he mutters, poking at the screen until the little voicemail icon starts ringing.

"Mi~ike," Harvey's voice singsongs tinnily from the speaker, "Where a~re you, we have work to do…oh, I'm looking right at you in conference room C…"

Mike rolls his eyes, drops his phone on the sofa – and promptly forgets about the whole thing, until one afternoon he swings by Harvey's office and sees him seated on the sofa with a mound of paperwork spread out in front of him and a lovely lady pressed up against his side. Mike can't help grinning as a wicked little idea pops into his head.

Because Harvey always, _always_ puts his phone on silent when he's meeting with a client.

\-- -- --

"Harveyyyyyy!" Harvey pulls his phone away from his ear and frowns; for a moment he wonders if Mike has gotten high again, but quickly dismisses the thought. The kid's naïve, sometimes a bit obtuse, but he's not _stupid_.

And also, it would just suck.

"Where are youuuu-hoo-hehehehe," Mike's recorded voice trails off into a snicker. "We have work to do....ohhhh, I see you, you're in your office flirting with a pretty lady. Hey, is she why you've been foisting the paperwork for the Schurenberg Corp. merger off on me all this week? Because dude, that is not cool, you know I'm happy to be your wingman any time, but—"

The voicemail cuts him off – Harvey doesn't allocate much space for individual messages. And he rarely receives ones as long as Mike's…or as downright silly, Harvey can admit, smiling a little to himself. Before he's entirely sure what he's doing, he has his phone at his ear, listening to Mike's ring at the other end.

\-- -- --

"Are you kidding? I'm not leaving my wingman," Harvey rumbles, in a fair imitation of Tom Cruise. Better than his Stallone anyway, which is really all Mike is asking for. It's just past four thirty (Harvey won't be up yet; Mike only is because he crashed appallingly early last night) so Mike has absolutely no worries about calling him back _right away_.

\-- -- --

"Ouuuuugh!" Through the phone speakers, Mike's "patented" Rocky sounds a bit less _American boxing icon_ and a bit more _ten-year-old on steroids_. "Ough! Ouuuu—ouuuuuuuugh!" Harvey turns his head away from the door so no one will see him trying not to choke on his lunch as he cracks up. He'd known better than to listen to Mike's voicemail first thing in the morning (Ray would never have forgiven him for snorting coffee all over the inside of the limo) but he hadn't actually expected it to be life threatening. But it's not until later that afternoon, when Harvey makes a crack about Mike in drag and half-hears him mutter something about soft features as he walks away, that Harvey gets the idea for his next message.

\-- -- --

" _I'm a man_ ," Harvey croons, low and rumbling, over the high wail of a harmonica. " _I'm a full grown man. I'm a man…I'm a natural born lover's man._ "

Mike groans. Harvey is never, ever going to let the drag thing go, is he? Besides which –

\-- -- --

"Muddy Waters, really?" Mike demands. He must have left the message right after he left the office, while Harvey had been talking to Donna. "That's what you decided to go with? I mean, come on, dude. _She's a killer queen, gunpowder, gelatine,_ " he wails suddenly, making Harvey wince and jerk the phone away from his ear. " _Dynamite with a laser beam. Guaranteed to blow your mind – any time._ " His voice drops to a sultry whisper. " _Recommended at the price. Insatiable an appetite. Wanna try?_ "

It's _Queen_ , for God's sake. It's ridiculous. Which still doesn't explain why Harvey is sitting here biting his lip, practically nailed to the desk by his hard-on.

There's only one possible response to _that_.

\-- -- --

"Mike." There's something in Harvey's voice, a rough warmth that makes Mike grateful he's home, alone, in bed, and not out on the street like he was when he first noticed Harvey's message. "Sweetheart. You know that if you wanted us to be like that…all you had to do was ask, babe."

His voice stutters into a half laugh on the last word, as though he couldn't quite keep a straight face for the whole message, but Mike hardly notices. He's too busy fixating on the way Harvey's voice shaped itself around his name…the familiar rasp of it like silk sliding over Mike's skin…

Mike's got his cock in his hand, halfway to orgasm with his phone clutched to his ear and playing that message over for the God-knows-how-many-th time, when the complete _insanity_ of what he's doing suddenly strikes him. The phone slips from his suddenly numb fingers, bounces away over the coverlet—

And then Mike scowls, and swears at Harvey, and snatches it up again. He damn well deserves his vengeance for this.

\-- -- --

"Fffffuck, fuck, fuck—oh. _Oh_ , yeah…ohyeah—ah—ah—ahhhh— _Harvey!_ "

\-- -- --

"Put your phone on silent," Harvey orders, looming thunderously over Mike's desk. A brief look of panic flashes over his face, but Harvey is relieved to see that he still moves to do it.

"Are we going somewhere? Only because—"

"Just do it," Harvey says briskly. "And don't check it or change it back until you're ready to leave tonight." He strides away before Mike has a chance to protest. He's not sure whether or not Mike will obey…but, he thinks ruefully, at this point he's out of options.

\-- -- --

"Gramercy Tavern. Tomorrow night. I'll pick you up at seven."

Mike has to listen to the message three times before he gathers himself enough to stand, and walk the (too short, far too short) distance to Harvey's office. Harvey freezes when he spots Mike in the door, reaches for his phone – and his face falls, almost imperceptibly, when he realizes Mike hasn't left him a message. Mike takes a step forward, and then another, and another, until he can hop up and perch lightly on the edge of Harvey's desk. He takes Harvey's phone away and chucks it over his shoulder, letting out a little sigh of relief when he hears it thump lightly onto the sofa.

"Yeah," he says softly. "Seven. Okay."

Harvey's face clears.

"Okay," he whispers, wrapping his hand around Mike's tie, and pulls him down into a kiss.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Communications Delay by MajaLi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266300) by [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler), [uniquepov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov)




End file.
